Can someone help me write this story
by Gaming9
Summary: Is anyone interested in helping me write a T/m story Also a reply to the guest reviewer in the new chapter
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone. This is going to be another Astrid gets pregnant at the edge fic

but it's only because I'm sick of the modern au taking over and I was hoping with my shitty writing it would inspire someone else...

takes place before season 4- they are sneaking around and no one knows.

Astrid knew the risks when she and hiccup decided to take their secret relationship further, she also knew that as the Chiefs son he really wasn't suppose to bed his girlfriend before marriage, and her parents were also pretty strict about that as well, Though many Vikings had sex before marriage, The Chiefs Family was held to a higher standard, the future wife of the future Chief was meant to be pure, so when the witnesses watched them on their wedding night to prove her purity and the child she bears is really her husbands

But Hiccup told her that he was able to convince his dad to let him marry who he wants and even agreed to a witness free wedding night if he was able to woo Astrid. _That was 3 years ago though_

They started their sexual relationship about 3 months ago, and she never imagined that the moon tea meant for delaying pregnancy would let her down, she missed her moon blood, she knew she was due to have it, she knows it was way to long to go without the bleeding and that could only mean one thing.

she wasn't ready yet, they still had a lot to do, and Hiccups father was already trying to get him to come back from the edge so he could retire within a year after Hiccuo finished learning all the duties of a Chief.

Astrid knew that they would be married immediately so that the scandal wouldn't be going around village, she didn't want that rumor Spread. She was fortunate that her parents allowed her to delay marriage so she could marry Hiccup

But now she's stuck, she's not ready for this

shes going to tell Hiccup but she needs a way to make it less public, but if she told him at Night she might be tempted to bed him, _not that it would matter now_

After the day and events that happaned Astrid decides to ask Hiccup to go for a ride on their dragons for a little get away. The twins smirked "oh you guys are going to be fucking tonight?" Said Ruffnut

Hiccup stopped what he was doing "what did you say"

Ruff smirked "you guys are sneaking off again, which could only mean one thing, your going to go have some fun"

"we are simply going to talk."

Snotlout started flexing "Exactly, Astrid would never fuck him"

Ruffnut smirked "Why wouldn't she? Look at him, he's so hot I definitely would but I know he's into Astrid"

Astrid looks to Ruffnut and couldn't believe it. so she did have competition, after he hit puberty a lot of girls were definitely interested in his looks.

Astrid puts her hands on her hips "Snotlout I am not interested so just stop. And I plan to be a shield maiden as long as I can" _while no one is looking she puts a hand on her belly, as long as I can keep you a secret at least a couple months id say_

Eventually Hiccup and Astrid manage to sneak off

"So I never knew Ruffnut was interested" says Hiccup

"Well I cant blame her, especially if she realized what was underneath"

he kisses her and puts a hand on her breast "so what do you say? Want to have some fun?"

Astrid always wants to fuck him, but they need to talk "Maybe, but I need to tell you something"

"oh wow, I guess that's okay, what's wrong Astrid?"

" I'm sure that I'm with child"

Hiccup looks at her in complete shock "oh wow."

"yes, what are we going to do?"

"we need to go to my dad, he will arrange for a marriage and make it look like you conceived on your wedding night"

"But it will be obvious when I give birth"

"I know but this will at least make it so people won't talk, no horrible things will be said if we marry before your belly starts to show.."

"I'm not ready for this"

"Look, it's happaned and nothing we can do astrid, it would of eventually happened and at least we were able to know early enough before rumors are spread that you seduced me"

Astrid nods in agreement, the last time a women got pregnant outside of wedlock the rumors spread about her were bad, they said it was her own fault because she seduced him, made sure he had to be committed to only her

"It will be okay Astrid, we will get through it, my dad will make sure things don't get out of control."

then she kisses him and she thinks what's the difference, they weren't risking anything, she was pregnant, she might as well enjoy him before her body changes

they end up in bed that night


	2. Chapter 2

To the guest who reviewed..

you dont have a account so i couldnt reply. ive already read the one you mentioned but thats not what i wanted, dont like some of the stuff in it, some of its not my interest for example the book characters, not into that, also i prefer a actual sex scene not implied rated T Stuff, so no that wont work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1


End file.
